


First 'I love you's

by Shamelesslygallavich



Series: Tumblr prompts [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Drabbles, Ian x Mickey - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 18:12:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1479265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamelesslygallavich/pseuds/Shamelesslygallavich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title explains it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First 'I love you's

Mickey sighed and rubbed his hands across his face in frustration. Of course everything would go to shit just when he thought they finally had a chance at happiness. Looking at Ian’s curled up form on the bed, all Mickey wanted was to slide in next to him and wrap his arms around his boyfriend. But he stayed where he was standing in the doorway. He couldn’t bare the thought of Ian yelling at him again if he did something that would upset the red head. And fuck if he knew what might set him off now days. So he dug his last cigarette out of his pocket and lit it, hoping to distract himself for a second. But by the time he took his final puff he finally couldn’t handle the silence any more.

“Ian…hey firecrotch.” He whispered. And of course there was no reply, it’s not like he was really expecting one. After a few more minutes of the unbearable quiet he softy walked over to sit on the edge of the bed farthest away from Ian. He ran his thumb across his bottom lip and tried to figure out what the hell to do next. Finally he just started talking, cause what the fuck else could he do?

“So uhh..I went to the Alibi and you wouldn’t believe how cool everyone was about the whole..uhh.. yeah know..gay thing. And get this, Svetlana is even crazier than I thought. She actually ambushed me while wearing a strap on,” He chuckled. “I told her to fuck off of course..uhhm.”

He waited and watched Ian for any sign of movement but none came. He sighed again and finally decided fuck it, if he couldn’t hear the sound of his lover’s voice he was going to at least be able to feel his body heat. As he moved closer he held his breathe as if that would keep him from spooking the younger boy, as if Ian was some kind of timid animal. He rolled his eyes at himself and gently wrapped his arms around Ian for the first time in what felt like forever.

He usually preferred to be the little spoon. He loved the feeling of Ian’s muscular arms holding him tight and the warm tingle of Ian’s breathe on the back of his neck. But the younger boy was the one who needed to feel protected right now and that was something that Mickey wanted to give him. He tucked his face into the crook of his boyfriends neck and started humming some old rock song his mom used to sing to him to get him to sleep.Eventually Ian’s body started to relax and Mickey placed a gentle kiss on his back before choking out a sob.

“Fuck.” he cursed. “Ian man I need you to get better, you’re gonna get better okay. I’m not going anywhere you here me. I-I just-I love you okay.” he gasped out and clutched Ian tighter. After a few more minutes he felt his boyfriend move his hand to intertwine their fingers.

 

Ian sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes sleepily. Glancing around he saw Mickey wasn’t in the room so he slowly moved his feet to the floor and lifted himself up. Fuck he was sore from being in bed for what must have been at least a week and a half. He walked out of Mickey’s room and listened for any sound that would indicate where his boyfriend was.

The clatter of pans and the smell of bacon told him his best bet was the kitchen and as he strolled in he saw he was right. Mickey was standing at the stove making breakfast with his back to Ian.

“Mick..” he said softly. The older boy turned around so fast he almost knocked over the pan of bacon.

“Ian.” he whispered back, then slowly his face broke out in a grin before he turned back and started acting like everything was normal. As if Ian hadn’t been hibernating in Mickey’s bed for over a week. “So uhh you hungry firecrotch?” he asked as Ian walked up behind him and rested his chin on the older boys shoulder.

“Mick.” he whispered again, this time right next to his boyfriends ear sending a shiver down Mickey’s spine. “Thanks.” he said before placing a kiss on the brunette’s neck. Mickey just grunted in acknowledgement. “and I love you too.” he whispered before wrapping his arms around the shorter boy.


End file.
